1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector to be connected to a distal end of a flat cable having a plurality of juxtaposed shielded electric wires or to the distal ends of a substantially planar array of juxtaposed separate shielded electric wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector for a flat cable is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,702 and includes a housing for mounting terminals that are connected to cores of shielded electric wires in the flat cable. The known connector also includes a shield shell having a base shell adapted to be mounted on a lower surface of the housing and a lid shell adapted to cover an upper surface of the housing. The known connector is assembled by first mounting the base shell to the housing. A distal end of the flat cable then is mounted on the housing, and in turn the lid shell is put on the base shell. Thus, the core of each shielded electric wire is connected to the corresponding terminal and a shielding layer of each shielded electric wire is disposed between the base shell and the lid shell to obtain a shielding effect, such as elimination of radiation noises.
The base shell and lid shell in the above-described known connector are formed separately and the lid shell is attached to the base shell after forming. Consequently, it is necessary to package the shells individually for transport and to undertake inventory management of the separate parts for storage. This involves troublesome handling. Also, it is difficult to locate the shells in a correct position for assembly. This results in inefficient assembling work.
Another connector for a flat cable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,416. This known connector for a flat cable includes a housing for mounting terminals in juxtaposed positions. The terminals are connected to cores of shielded electric wires in the flat cable in an insulation displacement manner. A cover is mounted on the housing to maintain an insulation displacement condition by pushing the shielded electric wires and a shield shell mounted on the housing to enclose the housing and to be connected to shielding layers of the shielded wires.
The cover for pushing the shielded electric wires in this second known connector is formed separately from the housing and is attached to the housing later on. Consequently, it is necessary to package the cover and housing individually for transport and to undertake inventory management of parts for storage. This involves troublesome handling. Also, it is difficult to locate the cover in a correct position during assembly. This results in inefficient assembling work.
Accordingly, in view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector for a flat cable that is convenient for handling and excellent at an assembling work.
The invention is directed to a connector for connection to a distal end of a flat cable having a plurality of juxtaposed shielded electric wires or to the distal ends of a substantially planar array of juxtaposed separate shielded electric wires. Terminals are connected to cores of shielded electric wires in a housing, and a shield shell covers the housing to connect with shielding layers of the shielded electric wires. The connector is characterized in that the shield shell comprises a base adapted to mount the housing and a lid formed integrally with the base so that the lid can be moved to an open position and a closing position with respect to the base.
The base and lid are formed integrally from a sheet of plate material, and are joined through foldable coupling pieces.
The coupling pieces may be provided on the opposite ends of a fold line with notches, and a bead for reinforcement is formed on each coupling piece at either upper or lower sides with respect to the fold line.
Escape recesses may be formed on surfaces of the housing that oppose the folded portions of the coupling pieces so that the coupling pieces can be folded over a predetermined foldable angle.
The invention also may comprise a cover that is rotatably coupled to the housing to maintain a contact condition between the shielded electric wires and the terminals by pushing the shielded electric wires.
The lid of the shield shell may be folded in a longitudinal direction of the shielded electric wires with respect to a front edge of the housing to close the housing, and the cover is rotatably supported on a side end of the housing in a width direction of the flat cable or in width direction of the juxtaposed array of separate shielded electric wires.
The connector may further comprise a temporary holding mechanism for temporarily holding the cover in a closing position.
The shield shell is constructed so that the base and lid are formed integrally and the lid is openable with respect to the base. Thus, it is possible to handle the shield shell as a single part and to readily package and manage it during transport. When attaching the shield shell to the housing, the lid merely closes the base without specially positioning the lid with respect to the base, thereby improving a working efficiency.
The base and lid of the shield shell are formed from a sheet of plate. Thus, it is possible to produce the entire shield shell by a single mold and to reduce a producing cost.
Opposite ends of the fold line have notches that guide a folding force. The beads are formed on the coupling pieces at either upper or lower portions with respect to the fold line to enhance strength of the coupling piece. Thus, the coupling pieces can be folded precisely along the fold line.
The coupling pieces can keep a predetermined folding angle, even if a spring-back is caused at an excessive folding angle by using the escape recess.
The cover is attached together to the housing. Therefore, it is possible to handle them as a single part and to readily package and manage them during transport. During assembling the cover merely closes the housing without specially positioning the cover with respect to the housing, thereby improving a working efficiency.
The lid of the shield shell is formed integrally and openably to the base, and it is possible to reduce the number of parts. Also, the lid of the shield shell is folded onto the base thereof from a front edge of the housing while the cover is rotatably supported on a side end of the housing. Hence, the lid and cover can be opened independently from each other without interference.
The connector becomes compact and convenient in the case where the cover is in the closing position during transport. Since the cover is temporarily held when it is in the closing position, it is possible to prevent the cover from clattering.